Call to Me
by ObsidianWolf97
Summary: A desperate vampire waits for the sweet call of his mate. Finally he can claim what is his, for eternity. Slight AU and OOC, but when is it not with this couple?


By: ObsidianWolf97

Call to Me

By: ObsidianWolf97

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, no matter how much I want them for my own.

A/N: This is my first slash. My first lemon, actually. So, try to be nice. I would really appreciate some major feedback on this. I know that's asking for a lot though. This is a oneshot, but there is a companion piece that I'm working on. Hopefully that'll be out soon. Please read and review!

--

There it was again, that sweet call that pulled at my very being. Merlin, it felt like my blood was on fire. I wanted him, and I knew it. I had been waiting for him to call, and he had begun, but I was still waiting. I wanted him to become desperate, desperate to feel me moving against him, becoming one with him, claiming him as my mate. Yes, my mate, what a sweet word. Humans have such foolish delusions, thinking that there is no such thing as a soul mate. Well, I have proven them wrong again. My soul mate was waiting for me, his blood calling out to me in a splendid symphony.

I knew I could not deny him much longer. I had already been waiting for months. I couldn't expect much more in my depleted state. My body was already reacting to him though he was far from me. My fangs were fighting to be released. I could practically taste his blood in my mouth. I could not stop myself. Before I could think of the consequences, I was out the door, running down the stairs, tearing through the common room and down the corridors, my feathers blowing violently in my wake. I stopped for a moment, my breathing harsh and ragged. I stared at my wings, not surprised that I couldn't control them at the moment, and thankful I wasn't wearing a shirt for them to destroy. That's what always happened when I thought about him. My breathing became shallow, my eyes darkened, my heart raced, my wings stood out to their full glory. I can not deny that I had a deep want to impress him. It's in my nature now, but only for him. No one else has seen my wings but my closest friends, and only one of them understands my needs fully now that I have come into my inheritance.

Before, I never would have imagined I could have him. He had always hated me, and I had returned the feelings, mainly to help reinforce the knowledge that he was the enemy and could not be trifled with. The news of him being my mate was an answer to my prayers, three long years of them.

After the years of torture at his hands, the shock I felt when I found out he was my mate was almost unbearable. I had fled immediately, locking myself in my room for a long while to digest the information. I had given up on him when I was told I had a mate, the only one I could ever be with despite my feelings. The news that he was that one brought my fantasies to new heights. Just seeing him the halls made me hard.

Finally, I brought my predicament to Dumbledore and he insisted I stay in his office. He would send for my mate and I would tell him then and there what I knew. When he walked through the door I almost lost control. His blood smelled so sweet that I had to force myself to focus on something else entirely to merely keep my head from spinning. It was the closest I could get to ecstasy without touching him.

His call escalated suddenly, making my blood sing with heat, and I started again. I had to reach him. As I descended into the dungeons, I could feel his call all the more. I smirked, knowing he had no idea he was even calling to me. He was ready for me, even if he wasn't ready to admit it. I murmured the password to his common room and crept to his room. His being Head Boy had its perks. I stopped outside and forced my wings to melt back into my body. I smiled in satisfaction, took a deep breath, and slowly inched the door open. I may have been desperate and completely love-struck, but a fool I was not.

I looked around his room. It was dark save for the fire smoldering in the grate. But it would give me enough light to find my dragon. A low moan from the bed gave him away. I approached quietly, staying in the shadows as much as possible. When I was mere feet away, I had to fight back a moan of my own. My dragon was sprawled across the sheets, sweat glistening against his ivory skin. His eyes were closed, his head tossing violently against his pillows. But my eyes locked on his arm and followed it down his body to settle on the hand fisting his cock, alternating between patterns to bring him to his peak.

I bit my lip at the sight, careful to not draw blood. I knew then that any thought of restraining myself was out the window. He had left me no choice, and he didn't even know it. I crawled onto the bed, knowing that he wouldn't notice the bed's slight dip toward me. He was too far gone to care. I settled myself between his legs and waited for him to finish a particularly swift stroke then engulfed his cock in my mouth, mindful of my fangs. His hand, ready to continue its work, immediately found purchase in my hair. He gasped in shock, body arching up, and then moaned as I licked and sucked expertly though I had no idea what I was doing. It was strange how much you could count on instinct. After only a few seconds he groaned loudly and came, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like my name under his breath.

I eagerly accepted all he gave me. I was a starving man and anyone could see it. I licked him clean and crawled up his limp body, letting mine rest lightly on his, elbows carrying my weight beside his head. I had no intention of hurting him. I watched him in awe as he came down from his euphoria, his breathing evening out and his body relaxing completely. He looked up at me, body tensing slightly, recognition crossing his face. I almost whined when he closed himself off from me again. "What are you doing here?" He drawled, voice still a bit breathy. "Why did you do that?"

I felt like disappearing. I knew this wouldn't be easy. "You are my mate. What do you expect me to do?"

He flushed slightly and glared at me. "I told you. I'm not ready."

I smirked. "Oh, but you are." He stared at me in confusion. "You called for me."

He frowned. "No, I didn't."

"But you did. You see, when a vampire's mate is ready to be claimed, their blood sings to their lover, and how could I refuse such a call?"

"I – But…" His glare faltered and fear showed in his eyes. This was a side that only I had seen, and rarely at that. The first time was when I had revealed that he was my mate. His mask had immediately dissolved and shock then happiness flooded his face, only to be closely followed by fear, though he tried to hide it.

"You have nothing to fear, Dragon," I whispered in his ear. He shivered beneath me. "I can never harm you." He nodded and looked toward the fire. His eyes were glowing with so many emotions that I barely had time to single one out before another would take its place. "What are you afraid of? Do you not want to be my mate?" I asked quietly, feeling my heart break when he didn't answer. I sighed in defeat and sat up, straddling his waist, but as I went to leave something latched onto one of my belt loops. I looked down at him to find him staring up at me, eyes pleading, lip caught between his teeth.

"Don't go. God, please, don't go. You have no idea how much I want this." The call of his blood had died down after his orgasm, but it suddenly soared through his fingertips into my body and I gasped in pleasured shock, feeling myself harden immediately. "I just want to know that…" He gazed at me, urging me to understand without making him say it. "That you'll…be there," he murmured. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't want you to decide you want someone else-"

I leaned down and silenced him with a kiss. I pulled back and hissed, "Never say that again. I have one mate for life, and one mate only. It is up to you to accept it. I have no right to force myself on you and I have no intention of doing so. I want you to be happy. I couldn't live with myself if you were the slightest bit upset."

His breath ghosted over my lips as he lay there digesting what I had said and I shivered in delight. If he didn't let me go soon I would have to make him tie me down. "Drink." I froze.

"What?" I breathed, praying that I had heard right.

"Drink, please," he breathed, eyes locked on mine. He tilted his head back, bearing his perfect neck to me. I could feel his blood rushing through his veins, inches away from my fangs.

I smiled shakily and lowered myself down again. We moaned at the contact. I nuzzled his neck and placed light kisses up and down it to help him relax. The first was always the hardest for a new mate. I licked his pulse point and he gasped, gripping my back. He was eager, and so was I. But I had always been in it for the chase, and this was just part of it. I let my fangs graze his neck and he shivered again, hips lifting involuntarily. A growl ripped through my throat, warning him to stay still. He whimpered and I growled again. I would not tolerate him disobeying, and that was one rule that a mate shouldn't break. Never interrupt a vampire when they're feeding.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself and slowly bit down. My fangs sank through his skin with ease, drawing a moan from my mate. His blood flowed into my mouth, making me moan in return. Merlin, who knew that this was what it would feel like to drink his blood? To anyone else it would be repulsive, but I loved the feel, the taste of sweet copper running down my throat, fulfilling the hunger that had been present since I had found him. As I fed, he moaned loudly, struggling to not arch up and disturb me. I smirked against his skin and carefully ground my hips against his in a slow circular motion, continuing as I finished feeding. He gasped and arched into me. I released his neck reluctantly and licked the wound clean. It healed instantly.

Changing the rhythm of my hips, he gasped and I kissed him passionately. He moaned into my mouth and wove his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer. We fought for dominance and I gave in for a moment, letting him take some control, and I wasn't disappointed. He nibbled on my lips, somehow knowing that I liked pain as much as I did pleasure, and swirled his tongue around my fangs, drawing a deep moan from me. When he was satisfied, he tugged my head back, hands still in my hair, and I took a moment to look at him. If he wasn't an angel, I didn't know what one was. Fallen surely, but an angel none-the-less. His hair framed his face like a halo and his eyes shown with what I could only label as love. His lips were bruised from our kiss and his skin was flushed.

He smiled shyly as his hands trailed down my spine, causing me to shiver at the sensation it created. When they reached my jeans he let them follow the fabric around, his fingers finding my zipper quickly. He watched me intently as he eased them from my body, taking my boxers with them. His eyes darted down and locked briefly on my leaking erection. He quickly looked back up, a deep blush on his face. I smiled and whispered, "Like what you see?"

He swallowed hard and nodded slightly, his breathing deepening. "Yes."

"Good."

He sat up slowly, taking me with him, and reversed our positions. I smiled encouragingly as my head hit the pillow. "Do whatever you want, Dragon." He blushed again and nodded, running his hands up my chest. I gasped as they ran over my nipples. He gave a small smirk and repeated the motion. I growled. Merlin, he was going to torture me. The next thing I knew he had latched his pretty mouth onto one of them and was sucking and biting expertly. His hand snaked down my body and grasped my cock, fisting it slowly. "Oh, Merlin," I moaned throwing my head back. He would pay for this. He continued, changing his grip and adding in a few twists of his wrist, drawing me nearer and nearer to completion. "Dragon…stop, or I'll-" But he didn't listen. His nail slid across my slit and I came, splattering us in warm cum. He gave my chest a final lick and looked up, eyes glazed. Slowly, he brought his hand to his mouth and took his sweet time in licking my cum from his fingers, watching me with half-lidded eyes. I growled and drew him up for a heated kiss, tasting myself on his tongue.

I flipped us over again and kissed his jaw. He hummed appreciatively. I continued to place open-mouthed kisses up and down his chest as I lathered my fingers with my cum. I trailed my hand past his cock and experimentally stroked his entrance. He gasped, "Oh, God," and quivered beneath me.

"Shh…I'll take it slow." I nuzzled his neck to calm him as I continued to stroke softly. When he relaxed I eased one finger past the tight ring of muscle. He hissed and gripped my hips hard enough to leave bruises. I smiled and placed kisses along his jaw to draw his attention away as I slowly pumped my finger inside him, letting him get used to it before I inserted another. He moaned and nibbled on my ear.

Soon he was pushing back, impaling himself on my fingers. I crooked them slightly and he cried out, his body shaking. "Please…" he begged as I added a third finger. "Please, take me."

"I don't want to hurt you," I panted, even as my cock hardened impossibly further.

"Please!" He screamed as I stroked his prostate.

I moaned and quickly withdrew my fingers. He whimpered but cried out the next second as I entered him slowly, my cock slicked with my own cum. Even in my lustful state, I still had no intention of hurting him. Apparently, he didn't care. He dug his fingers into my hips and pulled me to him, causing me to sink to the hilt. I groaned and had to force myself not to come. He was so hot and tight. I could stay in him forever. Again, my mate wouldn't let me take things slowly. He had withheld himself for months, denying himself the one thing he wanted, and now that he had it, he wanted everything he could get. He moved his hips slightly, urging me to move. I pulled out and thrust back in, making us both moan. His legs locked behind me, pushing gently in a silent plea.

This was new to us, and we wanted to savor every moment, but it was proving hard to take it slow. I quickly set a rhythm and my dragon was writhing beneath me in seconds. I adjusted my angle and he arched off the bed, howling. I smirked and continued to hit his sweet spot, his hips frantically bucking up to match me. I wanted my dragon to be happy.

My breath was coming in short puffs now, but I wanted this feeling to last. It was perfect. A moan below me made me look down. He looked up at me with unhidden lust in his eyes. "Please…baby, please."

My heart contracted at the pet name. I nodded, blinking sweat out of my eyes, and reached between our writhing bodies, grasping his erection firmly in my hand. I gave him a couple quick jerks and he tensed before convulsing wildly beneath me, calling out my name. His walls tightened around me and I groaned, filling him with my seed as he coated our chests. I collapsed on top of him in exhaustion and simply laid there listening to his heartbeat as we came down from our high.

His hands in my hair made me look up. He was smiling down at me, eyes drooping. "Thanks," he murmured.

I smiled back, shaking my head, and kissed him softly. He responded lazily and I chuckled. I sat up slowly and he frowned but I simply smiled and laid down beside him, drawing him to my chest. He tensed for a moment, wariness creeping back into him now that he could think again, but he laid his head on my chest and calmed down after a moment. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

I watched him as he started to drift into sleep. This was what being a mate was all about. It wasn't about the blood, or the mind-blowing sex. No. It was about being needed, wanted. He made me feel that way, and I hoped I did so for him. Even though he had been reluctant at first, he had developed what no Slytherin was said to have. A heart. And it was all mine.


End file.
